theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Much Protection
Here is my 17th fan fiction. It was originally going to be "Cheer-Loud-ers", but this idea seemed to interest me, so "Cheer-Loud-ers" will be next. Enjoy! It was the start of a new School week, and Lincoln was packing his bag. Lincoln: (to the viewers) Monday, the start of a School week. (walks downstairs) I can kind of understand why everyone hates Mondays, but sometimes, it comes with it's perks. (walks outside) Thanks to my sisters, I don't have to walk to school everyday now. I got this new bike, so now I get to ride to school. (Lincoln is about to leave for school on his bike, when suddenly Luna and Leni run outside) Luna: Dude, don't forget your helmet! Leni: You don't want your egg to crack like a head. Luna: (to Leni) No, it's you don't want your head to crack like an egg. Leni: (realizes) Ohhh, that makes more sense. (hands Lincoln a bike helmet) Lincoln: Oh gosh! (takes the helmet) I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me, guys! Luna: You also might want to be careful bro, we heard on the news that a big group of goons are randomly attacking kids in town. Lincoln: (shocked) What?! (shakes in fear) I don't want that to happen to me! Leni: We can walk with you to school if you want. Lincoln: Yes! Please! I don't want to get beaten up! (Luna and Leni follow Lincoln to his school, as he's about to go inside he waves goodbye to them) Lincoln: (to the viewers) You know, I gotta hand it to Leni and Luna, they seem very protective of me. But when you've got older sisters, sometimes you feel a lot more safe. LATER THAT DAY (Lincoln is on his way home, riding his bike, when he spots the school bully and his group of goons, pushing a kid around Lincoln's age to the ground) School Bully: Come on kid, cough up the dough! Kid: I used my money for lunch, I don't have any! School Bully: Well well, looks like you'll have to face the consequences for not paying me. (Snaps his fingers as he and his goons start punching and kicking the kid as Lincoln watches and tries to avoid being spotted) Lincoln: (hides behind a tree) Oh my god! (looks back at them) I can't let them see me! (Lincoln sneaks around them with his bike, until one of the goons notices him) Goon #1: Yo! That little twerp might have some money! (Lincoln quickly gets on his bike and pedals home quickly, until he looks behind and doesn't see them anymore) Lincoln: (freaking out) I hope their gone! (As Lincoln continues to ride home, his bike hits a stone on the ground which sends him flying to the ground near the house. Luna and Leni take notice and run to Lincoln) Leni: Linky! Are you okay?! Luna: (notices he's wearing his helmet and sighs of relief) Aren't you glad you wore a helmet now? Lincoln: (coughs) I'm fine. I'm glad I wore a helmet. Luna: We can clear out this area so you won't hit anything on your way home. Leni: Do you need any help on how to ride a bike, I can ride one. Luna: No, you can't Leni, remember? Leni: Ohhh yeah. Lincoln: Well, it's my fault I tripped over. I was making sure those bullies weren't following me! Luna: Those goons followed you dude?! Leni: Oh no, we better get inside! (They quickly grab Lincoln and run inside locking the front door) Lincoln: Guys, I'm sure they're gone! Luna: I can show you how to use a baseball bat, this is something I use at shows just in case it gets too crazy. Leni: I can make you some protective gear just in case they attack you, all I need are some pillows and silk. Lincoln: Uhh, well I got to go do my homework. Luna and Leni: Do you need help?! Lincoln: Uh, no thanks. (Lincoln goes upstairs into his room) Lincoln: (to the viewers) I know Leni and Luna are looking out for me, but I think too much of that would be a bad thing. I'm not gonna tell them, because I don't wanna hurt their feelings. (Later that night, Lincoln was in the kitchen making a sandwich when a bee flies around him, Luna shows up with a fly swatter and manages to kill the bee on the wall next to him) Luna: Hopefully that bee won't bother you little bro. Lincoln: Uhh, thanks Luna. (walks into the living room) (Lincoln is about to eat his sandwich, as Luan was hiding behind the couch, waiting for Lincoln to sit on the right side of the couch, which had an airbag underneath) Luan: (to herself) Hopefully this prank won't air-itate Lincoln. (snickers) (As Lincoln is about to sit down, Leni throws a ball at the right side of the couch releasing the airbag surprising Lincoln) Leni: (to Lincoln) That was close, you okay? Lincoln: (shrieks) Oh my gosh! (pulls out the airbag) Luan! Luan: (gets up) Oh come on, you don't want to get "high"? (laughs) Get it? Lincoln: (confused) Uhh, I don't get it, actually. (to Leni) Thanks for helping me out... I guess... Leni: Anything to make sure you're okay. THE NEXT MORNING (Lincoln walks downstairs about to leave for school) Luna: Hey dude, it looks like it's about to rain, wanna take an umbrella? Leni: Or I can drive you to school instead! Lincoln: But guys, it's not even raining! Look! The clouds aren't even that low! Luna: You never know bro, the weather changes all the time. Leni: (to Luna) Wait, what am I suppose to say to help Lincoln avoid those goons? (quickly covers her mouth) Luna: (faceplams) Dang it! Lincoln: You guys, I'll be fine on my way to school, I'm sure I won't run into that bully again. (Lincoln steps outside and is about to step on an unattended skateboard, but Luna manages to kick the skateboard out of the way but accidentally trips Lincoln as he falls to the ground) Leni: (to Lincoln) Oops. Luna: Sorry. (Lincoln shakes in anger, but he tries to calm down) Lincoln: It's f-f-fine. I'm just gonna head to School now. (walks away) Luna: Are you sure? We can walk with you. Leni: Don't forget your helmet! (Leni tosses Lincoln his helmet as the helmet accidentally hits him in the head) Lincoln: Ow! (rubs his head) Leni! You didn't have to throw it! Leni: I can get you an ice pack for your head! (Leni returns with a pack of ice as he places it on his head) Luna: Leni you should try rubbing it. (Grabs the ice pack) Leni: No, it's fine to just leave it on him! (Grabs the ice pack) (Both sisters grab each side of the ice pack as it explodes and the ice falls into Lincoln's pants) Lincoln: (shrieks) Aah! (jumps around) Cold! Cold! Cold! Luna: Sorry bro. Leni: (slightly worried) Can we help you "chill" out Linky? Lincoln: (takes his pants off) No! Don't help! I'm gonna go and change my pants! (storms back inside the house) (Lincoln comes back a minute later) Leni: (to Lincoln) We're sorry for what happened. Luna: Do you want us to do anything little bro? Lincoln: (angry) No! Just stop! I can take care of myself! You guys are being way too overprotective of me! Even when it's over the smallest little things! Everytime you try to help, it only ends up giving me more misery! So just STOP! Leni: Well, I guess you're right. (looks down) Luna: We'll back off and let you go. (looks down) (Lincoln walked past them in anger. However, he did feel a little bit guilty on the inside. After all, he just snapped at his nicest sisters, and they were only trying to help him) LATER THAT DAY (Lincoln is walking out of school, the clouds begin to get darker and it starts to rain lightly outside) Lincoln: (growls) Dang it. (reaches into his bag) Shoot! Where's my umbrella?! (Lincoln realizes the umbrella is at home, he decides to continue biking home, he's halfway home when suddenly he gets pulled behind a tree by the goons as the school bully grabs Lincoln's bike) School Bully: Well well, it's the twerp from yesterday, you got a nice bike. Lincoln: Hey! Back off! (The goons hold Lincoln to the ground) Goon #1: Where do you think you're goin'? School Bully: I'll keep this bike, but I'm missing something. (to Lincoln) got any dough? Lincoln: No! But even if I would, I wouldn't give it to the likes of you! School Bully: Well well, you don't have the dough, you'll just have to pay! (raises his fist as lightning strikes in the sky as he punches Lincoln in the stomach and the goons begin kicking him) Lincoln: (coughs) Help! Goon #2: Aww, what's the matter, you gonna cry? (laughs) (The rain begins pouring more, and as the Goon is about to stomp on Lincoln's face, he suddenly jumps up and everyone notices he has a lot of ice in his pants, he ends up running off) School Bully: Yo! Where are you going?! (The School Bully turns around and notices the other goons jumping around screaming as they have lots of ice in their pants and run off) School Bully: What a bunch of wusses! (turns back to Lincoln when suddenly he gets hit in the stomach with a baseball bat, he kneels down to then look up as Luna looks down holding the baseball bat) Girl, what's your problem?! Luna: You messed with OUR little bro! Now Leni! (Leni comes up behind the school bully and pours a lot of ice down his pants as the school bully jumps around, screaming with tears in his eyes, he then notices Leni holding a video camera recording him) Leni: Leave now! Or we'll show this to the police! (The School bully runs off screaming, as Luna and Leni go to Lincoln who is in some pain) Lincoln: (opens his eyes) Leni? Luna? Leni: Linky! Are you okay?! (Luna pulls out an umbrella and uses it over Lincoln lying down) Lincoln: (voice breaks) No-! They were gonna-! Luna: (hugs Lincoln) It's okay. We're here dude. Let's get you home. (Luna carries Lincoln while Leni brings his bike along, they arrive home and put Lincoln down on the couch) Leni: (to Lincoln) Are you still mad at us? Lincoln: Mad? I would've been dead if you guys didn't show up. Luna: Well it was about to rain and we couldn't help but get you an umbrella on your way home, so when we noticed those goons, we had to do what older sisters do. Leni: We got a bat, ice, and proof for the police. (Shows Lincoln the video footage of the School Bully and his goons beating him up) Lincoln: Thanks guys. (sighs) I'm really sorry about what I said before. I'm really glad you guys are always looking out for me, in a way that none of the other sisters would. Luna: We're also sorry about how we were acting early, we'll try to turn it down. Leni: Besides, we were just worried you would get hurt by those hoodlum boys, that's what older sisters do. Lincoln: (hugs them) You guys are the best. Luna: We'll let you rest and relax. Leni: And we'll make sure we don't butt in on everything you do. (Luna and Leni leave Lincoln to relax on the couch, he reaches for the TV remote but is too bruised from the beating to grab the remote. He starts to feel a little lonely) Lincoln: (looks down) I feel a bit lonely. (Lincoln looks up at the stairs, thinking about Luna and Leni) Lincoln: Luna! Leni! Luna and Leni: (walks downstairs) You need something? Lincoln: (smiles) Come watch TV with me. (Luna and Leni both smile and sit down with Lincoln on the couch, Luna hands Lincoln the remote to turn on the TV as Leni wraps Lincoln in a blanket to get warm) Lincoln: (to the viewers) Y'know, I'm glad I made up with Leni and Luna. True, they might sometimes get too overprotective, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that they're here for you, and you can always count on them when you need them. The End Fun Facts *The idea for this fan fiction came around when I read everyone's thoughts on how they felt about Luna and Leni's close bond with Lincoln. *This was the third fan fiction that my friend Andrew helped me out with. The first two were "Brother with Rabies" and "It's a Loud New Year!". *This was the fifth fan fiction I wrote in one sitting. The first four were "The Surprising Rivalry", "String Together the Music", "Brother with Rabies", and "It's a Loud New Year!". *Innuendo: Luan wondering why Lincoln didn't want to get "high", as in a high pitched voice. Though the meaning for the audience is a lot different. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions